pockiepiratefandomcom-20200213-history
January 7, 2013 Patch Note (Asian Server)
Source: January 7, 2013 Patch Note 1. '''When using the pathfinder you can simply double click the ground to cancel. The pathfinder from quests will now lead you to the main battle of the quests meaning the ship will stop at previous battles if not cleared and automatically fight the battles before moving on to the next battle. you will be able to click the "Cancel" button to abort the auto-battle. When an auto-battle takes plave information of the enemies will also be displayed on screen. If a battle is failed the system will abort the auto-battle. '''2. Optimization beginners guide; "fighting skills" mission to "learning skills", click on submit the task, the player skill icons fall into the "crew" button to effect and prompts "learned skills" Cancel comprehension skills and skill to guide the novice preview . Protagonist has a new skill points can be upgraded or comprehension skills when prompted to upgrade the small button, click into the skill interface. 3. Active skill (non-aptitude) for each class can be chosen. No more reset and upgrade button available, but there's Advance button to upgrade to Aptitude skill. The requiremend for Aptitude skill for each class is to reach level 40 and finished Battle of Iron Fist Fullbody. *'Note:' The protagonist of all players active skills will be reset after the version update, need to relearn and Advanced. No longer need to spend coins comprehend. 4.'Additional EXP & Prestige gained by VIP in battle, ranged from 10% - 20%. '''5.'During battle, there will be a new button on the bottom right of the screen. *'''Accelerate button (the 1st one) is to make battle faster by not showing the skill picture, and the action and effect will be twice faster. *'Note:' the 2nd button is the skip button, implemented already in previous Asian Server Patch. 6.'''Passive skill level cap is 15. In the Skill Preview, will only show Aptitude & Passive Skills (no more Active Skill preview). '''7. quality crew that can be recruited from the bar now have fixed active skill depend on their class. The active skill not resettable and not upgradeable. 8. New Training Systems: Training Time available is 24 hours only. *The 200% Training Rate will cost additional 50 *The 300% Training Rate will cost additional 100 . 9. No cooldown for Aptitude for all players 10. Implented level 2 aptitude for physical damage, magical damage and HP (available lvl 120) 11. New Slave Systems: *5 chance per day to capture slave in each cage. *After successfully capturing slave, the countdown will start, and after 8 hours, the slave will be released. Capturer gain Silvers and 5 Training Potions. Can't capture the same slave until next day to refresh. *若奴隶被其他玩家掠夺或者反抗成功，则该奴隶身上无法获取收益。(If the slave is captured by another player or if the slave revolts successfully, you won't get anything from the slave.) *The captured slave can click on "Revolt" button. If success, can successfully escape. If not, need to wait another 1 hour for next Revolt. *Only 2 Slave Cages unlocked at first. 12. New Fishing Systems: additional fishing slot unlocked at level 50, 70, 90, 110, & 130. Fishing can be done once a day, the income increased dramastically. 13. Removed feature capture fishes to gain extra vitality, but implented 1 more 20 vitality potion in daily tasks. 14. New addition to Daily Task: *Do 1 Sailing Loop *Do 1 Cooking Loop *Cook 1 Food *Do 1 Sea Adventure *Invest in a town once 15. Daily Task: The number of all active degree of task completion conditions were adjusted to 1. 16. Reward from daily task increased from 1 small vitality potion to 2. 17. Increased experience and prestige gain in dungeon, similar to normal battles. Daily dungeon free tries changed. *Prota level 40: 1 free try *Prota level 60: 2 free tries *Prota level 80: 3 free tries *Prota level 100: 4 free tries *'Note:' It’s up to you on which dungeon you spend your free tries on. However, after the free tries the dungeons are free to enter and are not limited to gold pay to additional tries. Incase doing dungeon after free tries, each battle will cost 1 vitality. 20 vitality to autoplay dungeon. 18. 1-click shadows cutting are free to all users. 19. Guardian beast interaction changed to RNG. You might fail to interact with your Guardian Beast and get no reward. The interaction is stackable though, if you interact successfully 1 time you get 1 basic experience card and primary energy ball and if you interact sucessfully the second time you get 2 basic experience card and 2 primary energy ball and so on. So you might get 3 times the reward than you are getting right now. 20. Shichibukai Tournament modified 21. Reworked All Blue 1-click playing, you can now decided whether or not to automatically accept silver-pay-fame events or gold-pay-fame events. 22. VIP Discounted Mall opened for non-VIP players 23. Battling with five crew members require the protagonist to reach level 55. 24. Weaken level 35-52 NPC (Normal Battle, Elite Battle, Trial, Impel Down) 25. The quality equipment in early Elite Battle adjusted to quality. 26. You may do 24 hours hunting, during hunting you may do other stuffs. After the hunting you have to click to gain your reward. 27. Team Battle Systems: 优化组队战 *You may reorder the ships in team battle. Each player can reorder them as they like and other players won’t see it. *Implented random invite into team battle, automaticly invite the top 10 players in your group. *Team battle time and count will stay the same. *Implented replacement doll. You can activate the doll and it will do 10 times team battle for you whether or not you are online or offline. The doll must be activated before team battle and cannot be used during team battle. Replacement doll will be buyable in the VIP mall. 28. Black Moon Set related stuff can be bought with gold from VIP Discounted Mall. Some prices adjustment. Unarranged 1.there is no cooldown for speedy training potion. 2.Autoplay team battle. 3. Optimization pet interaction. 4. Autoplay will be adjust in 24 hours. 5. intoduce avatar dolls for team battle